


Peonies Behind Glass

by LeoOtherLands



Series: The Scent of Flowers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: “Oh, no. Madara said to make sure you have a good time, and a good time you will have.”Kisame would rather not, that is, until he catches a glimpse of Itachi.





	Peonies Behind Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).



> I'd half thought of something to say about this gift earlier in the day, but now all the words have gone haywire and- "waves arms" Take it! I planned this all along and now I have more reason to drop it in your lap! I really hope you like this, EternalSurvivor dear. I still have those run on sentences though... It's hard for me to change those... Okay. Bye! "runs away waving arms wildly"

I knelt before my lord with Kakashi next to me and my helmet tucked against my side, under my arm. Head bowed, hand gripping my _katana_ hilt. Above us, on the dais, Madara sat with his legs folded under him, robes draped in delicate waves over his large frame, pondering.

It wasn’t everyday one of your _samurai_ saved your life on the battlefield, then knelt in front of you and refused all offer of reward. Even Kakashi’s mismatched eyes, grazing over me, wondered what in all hells I was thinking.

But, to put it mildly, I didn’t want a reward. I _wanted_ my lord’s life to continue and Madara was alive. I already had what I wanted.

If the man thought about it long enough, I expected he’d understand why. It wasn’t every foreigner who became a _samurai_. Especially when they looked like me. I’d started life as a slave being sold for novelty. Madara had bought me, taught me to care for his armor, then to use a sword, when he saw I had an aptitude for it, then made me one of his _samurai_. Finally, he’d freed me, after I’d served him so many years, he said I’d more than paid him back for the money he’d spent to purchase me. I’d stayed because he’d given me a life and because a _samurai’s_ reason for life was bound up with his lord.

I’d saved Madara’s life because I wanted to. Nothing more.

Madara sighed, seeming to know it, to have reached the same thought. “You are sure you will take nothing, Kisame?” he asked.

“Yes. I don’t want anything.”

Another sigh. “So be it.

“Kakashi.”

“Yes, my lord.” My companion lifted those mismatched eyes of his to Madara.

“Take this servant of mine and see to it he has a good time this day. Whatever bills you incur; I will pay for.”

“Yes, my lord.”

With a sound of pain escaping his lips, Madara got to his feet and left the room, robes flowing around him, still limping from the injury he’d sustained in the battle. It’d be some time before the limp left him and his hip stopped paining him, but he lived.

Kakashi bounded up and stretched, arms over his head. “You’re something, Kisame.”

I grunted and climbed to my feet, attempted to escape the room before Kakashi could get ahold of me. But the smaller man only got ahead of me and walked backwards in front of me.

“Oh, no. Madara said to make sure you have a good time, and a good time you will have.”

I stopped short, considering the ramifications of squashing the infuriating man. Decided I’d better not. Madara was rather partial to Kakashi. More so than most would be of their bastard born half-brother.

“Fine. What do you have in mind?” If anything, Kakashi did know the best places in _Konoha_.

And the man seemed positively jubilant. “ _Geishas_!”

“ _Geishas_ …”

“Trust me, you’ll love them. Normally, I would only have the money for this place every so often, but if Madara’s paying…” He shrugged. “Let’s go!”

Go we did. Through the busy streets of _Konoha_ , bowed to by men and women of all classes, even if they did skitter away at the sight of me.

I was sick of the passers-by and the flesh in the windows long before we got to the part of town Kakashi was aiming for. All around, I much preferred Madara’s compound to the open streets of _Konoha_. In the compound’s walls people didn’t dart out of my path as though I was going to eat them.

The thought puffed out of my mind in an instant. Blown away by a sight behind glass. Peonies. Peonies were my first impression. Crimson and white and woven through a mesh of starless nighttime.

My feet stuttered to a stop. Two _geishas_ reclined behind the window’s glass. One all bronze and chestnut and of no particular interest to me. The other…

The other.

He was small and feminine. All pale skin covered in silk the color of sunset and blood. He was an image of downcast eyes in a flawless face, cut deep by care lines that somehow only made it more perfect. Leaning against the bronze man, long, lean legs escaped his _kimono_. The sight of them caused my amply proportioned cock to twitch at the vision of those pale columns wrapped around my waist, the young man’s pretty face thrown back in a needy moan while I stretched him out. His hair was long and done up in an ornate design around the flowers, and I wanted to wreck it. Pull those lengthy strands loose to fan out amid the scattered petals and around his head while he panted.

One glance and I realized I was standing there with my pants tented and uncomfortably tight.

Kakashi was chuckling at my side. “Told you you’d like it here,” he said, leaning into me, crossing one ankle over the other and his arms over his chest.

I turned my head to look at him. The annoying thing. “This is where you were bringing me?”

“Um-hum.” He pointed at the window. “The bronze one is Iruka. He’s the best _geisha_ I’ve ever _had_. _And_ he loves me. Never seen the raven before, though.”

The words didn’t seem to be merely boast. Inside the window the bronze Iruka had caught sight of Kakashi. He was pointing out the glass in turn and tugging the raven’s shoulder, muttering things in the other man’s ear. Muttering things which flushed the raven’s face as crimson as the peonies in his hair.

A storm of jealousy swelled through my chest and that hard place between my legs. I wanted to be the one dying those cheeks scarlet. “He’s mine.”

“The raven? Naturally. And all night. Come on, let’s go!”

Kakashi took care of the arraignments, making it very clear on whose tab the bill was to be placed. Then he was winking at me and taking the eager bronze’s arm.

“See you tomorrow, Kisame!”

I snorted, as I watched my silver-haired companion be pulled down a corridor. Insufferable.

But my little raven was at my side, eyes still downcast. Tiny, petite, perfect. Graceful hands on my arm, guiding me to another room strewn with silks and soft pillows. Once inside, he knelt, demurely, and slid the door shut.

“Do… You want some tea or sake?”

The first words he had spoken. Soft. Sweet. Perfect.

“Not particularly,” I rumbled.

Hardly thinking, I caught that splendid body and tossed it to sprawl in the pillows. A little, surprised gasp came out of him, only adding to the problem I was having in my pants. _Oh, the sounds I’m going to insight you to make…_

I dropped down over him, wedging a knee between his thighs and slowly rocking it forward into his groin, even as I tugged open his _kimono_ , baring his chest and shoulder, so I could nip over the tender flesh there. Perhaps later I would want to drink and tease little blushes out of my pretty raven, but at that moment, I needed to relieve myself of a growing problem and make him groan in pleasure.

He bore it all without making further noise, face not gone flushed, as I wanted, but waxen. So pale the blue veins under his skin stood out. One in his neck fluttering like the pulse of a bird.

The clear fear was unpleasant, but not wholly unexpected. I understood three things about myself implicitly. One, I was a foreigner, and so, frightening. Two, I was a large man, larger than almost anyone but Madara, and so frightening yet more. Three, I was abnormal, with skin as gray as a shark’s and strange, slitted scars on my neck, like gills, only adding to the predatory illusion. It was the reason I was sold as an oddity as a child.

When I’d learned to use a sword, I’d embraced the image and began filing my teeth to sharp points, like a shark’s, thinking if men where going to fear me on the battlefield, I’d give them real cause for it. Let them flee from the land shark come to devour them for his fiery-eyed lord.

But it wasn’t fear I wanted to inspire in my little raven. It was lust. _Flush for me… All the way down, flush under my touch._

Luckily, most _geishas_ forgot my looks when I got my cock in them. I had the impression a good deal of those who frequented _Okiya_ were small and didn’t know how to use what little they had. I was afflicted with neither problem and the _geishas_ seemed to enjoy the fact.

“I’m not going to harm you,” I muttered against the raven’s shoulder before crushing my lips over his and moving my knee from between his legs, so I could push at the flood of silk there.

To his credit, the little flower attempted to rise into the kiss, but his attempt was fumbling and awkward. Not helped by the little jerks going through him at the touch of my fingers. I skimmed them over his member, still soft, and sought lower, looking for his entrance.

He was hot and tight, clenching with every pant into my mouth. I rubbed at the rim of muscle, trying to loosen it, then dipped a finger in. The raven whimpered out a sound far removed from the sounds I wanted to hear from him, something choked and shuddering, and clenched down on the digit I had in him so hard it was painful. His whole-body tense and rigid.

I pulled back from his lips to see his paler had increased, become almost deathly. He was half sobbing those choked sounds and his eyes were bright. Shinning with unshed tears he was working to hold back. I blinked at the sight. At the little flower responding as no _geisha_ I’d ever known, and a series of unconnected pieces came together.

His downcast eyes and shyness. The awkwardness of his kiss and the very _tightness_ of him. How his cheeks had flamed red in the window when the bronze had murmured dirty things in his ear…

I eased my finger out of him and sat back from him. “You’ve never done this before.”

Unable to speak, he thrashed his head from side to side on the silk and pillows. Then, “S-sorry. I’m sorry.”

“How?”

The question covered a number of inquires. _How did you end up here? In that window? In this room with me?_

Realizing I wasn’t going to touch him again, the raven sat up, clutching his mussed, silk robe closed over his bare chest. His head hung low, showcasing his elaborately worked hair.

“My family… Incurred a large debt. To pay it back they sold me to work as a _geisha_. Because I am attractive, my owners have been saving me for someone able to pay a high price.”

Someone like one of Madara’s _samurai_ out for a night financed through Madara’s purse.

“Shit,” I cursed. It was no wonder Kakashi didn’t recognize him if he was new.

The young man looked up at me. “I’m sorry. I-” He loosened his fingers, letting the _kimono_ fall open again. “I can do what you want. I can try to be still.”

Still.

I grunted and shook my head. Turned around because if I kept looking at that beautiful frame, I wouldn’t have the self-control to do what I needed to do.

“Don’t bother. I have no interest in fucking someone who isn’t going to enjoy it.”

The raven was silent behind me. A weighted presence I could almost feel thinking intently.

“So, you only want-” His voice broke over the words. “To fuck me, if I want to be fucked.”

I wedged my eyes into that space between fingers and thumb, wishing he’d stop talking about fucking. While my mind was saying one thing, the part in my pants was still in mind of something else.

“Yes,” I grumbled.

There was a rustle of fabric behind me, and the slide of silk around my shoulders and over my chest, as his arms came around me. His lips played at my neck. Soft. Warm. His hands tentatively moved over my thighs, toward that nagging bulge.

“What are you doing?” I snapped, mesmerized by those fingers.

“What do you think?” he replied, breath close to my ear. A little ragged.

“Don’t.”

He didn’t listen; his fingertips grazed over my erection.

“Don’t!” I gripped his wrist and whipped around to face him. “Do you want me to ravage you? Keeping myself in check isn’t easy.”

I squeezed his wrist hard enough to make him wince, then his face changed, and I caught a glimpse of what the raven had been before he was sold into a life he didn’t want. His eyes dark and steady and clear. He’d had pride and poise and deep, quiet dignity.

“Why should I wait for the next man with the coin to pay to fuck me to walk in here? I choose you. I choose you because you gave me a choice. Don’t take that away from me.”

My hand let go of his wrist and he cradled it in his lap, head up, meeting my eyes with no sign of distaste for what he saw. Gray skin and pointed teeth. That was all it took. Those decisive eyes.

With a grunt, I lunged forward, shoving him into the pillows with my weight. He went willingly, wrapping his legs around my waist and pressing up against me. I swallowed, licking my lips.

“You’re sure about this?”

His hands traced over my chest, up under the fabric of my shirt.

“What’s your name?”

“Kisame,” I rumbled.

“I’m Itachi. I want you to fuck me, Kisame.”

I growled. Pulling out of his touch, I ripped my shirt off and fell on his neck, biting and kissing, even as I tugged at the obscene amount of silk he was swathed in. Trying to get it out of the way.

And this time, he was panting in pleasure, hands linked behind my neck, ankles in the small of my back. Rubbing his crotch up and down on my belly, looking for friction. I could feel the swell of him hardening.

Half blind with lust, my teeth sunk into his collar and he gasped, squirming.

“K-kisame…”

Teeth still embedded in him, I scooped him unto my lap and fumbled at his ass. I wasn’t going to last and there was work to do. His back arched when my finger found his entrance again. This time, he tried backing down onto it when I wiggled the digit into him, but he was still too tight for much.

Releasing his neck, I licked over the shallow wound and watched his face. His skin was flushed. Shifting from a shade of pink to deep blush. Trying to move forward and back at once, not sure where he wanted contact most.

The sight made me purr, and I brought his face to mine with a hand in his hair. My lips and tongue opened his mouth, as I opened him further with a second finger. He bucked in my arms, moaning into my mouth. Only to scream down into it when I found the sweet spot down in him and pushed against it.

I had to hold him still so he wouldn’t fuck onto my fingers too fast. “Gently,” I muttered, licking his neck.

“Noooo…” he groaned. “Not gentle.”

I chuckled, but still proceeded slow. Fuck, he was small and if he was trembling and flashing waves of heat with two fingers in, I wondered how he would do when it was my cock instead. His legs went watery when I inserted the third finger and began massaging around inside him. Pressing. Stretching. Making him writhe.

“Oh gods!” He screamed. “Oh gods, I won’t survive!”

His nails were tearing at my back. Looking for a hold, I imagined, and I let him dig, biting into his other shoulder and pushing in the last finger. Knowing the thing had to be down right.

A low groan was his only response, as he went limp on me. I moved my fingers in and out a few times, other hand tracing down to cup his ass, glide over his hip and thigh, and stroke his engorged member.

A shock and a shudder went all through him.

“Please gods, Kisame!”

I kissed along his neck, letting my fingers slip out one by one. “Alright, little flower. No more play.” Easing him back into the pillows, I brushed some loose hair from off his dazed face. I’d had enough of waiting and didn’t bother taking my pants fully off, just pushed them down enough to free the bit of me I needed.

The sight of me elicited another moan and his face went the color of the crushed peonies in his hair. His legs shivered and he spread them wider to admit me. Silky, slippery, crimson cloth moved between us as I eased my head in. No more than that at first, and slow, because he still was not entirely ready.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me,” I said, his warm passage enclosing me with every small move forward. Stretching and clenching, trying to take me in.

“Ngh!” was the incoherent reply I received, and I knew my sentiments were shared.

Both our faces were strained, and we panted together by the time I was fully inside him. The raven twitched, and I felt drops of sweat beading on my skin. Then I was rocking us with slow thrusts and my little flower found the strength to wrap those pale columns of his legs up around my back again. His hair was the wreck on the pillows I’d envisioned and his face the color I’d wanted, and his mewing noises more than I could ask for.

Perfect.

Once more, I let my teeth sink into his shoulder. A few more rolls of my hips and we were coming together. He with a low scream, and I with a growl into his bruised skin.

Then I was pulling back and pulling out. His limp form was easy to shift into my lap, across it. His head slotted perfectly into my shoulder, and I rubbed a hand over his back.

“You’re a mess, my little flower,” I rumbled.

He laughed softly. “I feel a mess, but such a mess.” The raven snuggled into me. He was quiet a moment. “We have all night, don’t we?”

The question went to my cock. Making it jump. “Yes.”

“I want to know how many times you can fuck me before morning.”

The challenge was one I accepted. Between sex and cuddling repeatedly, I lost count of how many times we managed it, but he became no less alluring. Only the act became easier the more he became accustomed to my girth. I had him on his back and on his stomach and on my lap and on his knees and against the thin walls. My lovely peony blossom. His taste on my tongue was my addiction and the sounds of his moans my pleasure.

When we were worn at last, I lay on the pillows with him draped across my midriff. He was sucking and nipping lazy marks over my chest, and I had a hand on his back, admiring the places my teeth had imprinted him. He had taken it all without complaint.

“Why are you doing that?” I asked, stroking my fingers down his spine. Enjoying the feel of him. His mouth on me. Half pain, half itching pressure in my lower regions.

His tongue caressed a place below my right nipple. Eased off. “I want to leave as many marks on you as you left on me.”

I grunted, quirked a grin looking down at him in his work. His teeth took my nipple, and I hissed, hand gripping the colored skin of his shoulder blade. The place where I had let my teeth paint his skin with punctures and purple bruises when he had sat on my lap, back to my chest, rocking down on my cock with wanton cries, one of my hands wringing an orgasm from him and the other sliding up his chest to brace him upright against me while he ached.

“Why?” I grumbled. “My skin doesn’t need any help being unattractive.”

He stopped. “Why would you say that? Your skin is beautiful.” His hands tripped over me. “Exotic. I’ve never seen a man like you.”

My body trembled under him. “You’re a strange one, my little flower. Most have the opposite thought about me.”

We were silent awhile. Taking pleasure in one another.

“Kisame?”

“Hum?”

“Thank you.” His voice was thick from his out cries.

“For what?” It was a grunt.

The raven laid his head on me. “Everything.” The word was sleepy. Then he was sighing and curling off me and into the crock of my arm, with his back pressed to my side.

I lay my arm over him, and we slept.

When it came time to leave him, Itachi merely knelt in the torn room, red silk hanging over him, and bowed low to the floor. No good-bye.

Kakashi was no help. Retelling tales of his night with the bronze, as we made our way back to Madara’s compound. I wanted to punch him, and I didn’t know why.

I was distracted and irritable all the day and into the next. Madara asked me why, but I had no explanation. Not until Madara commanded me to be one of his bodyguards, as he walked some of the streets of _Konoha_ , despite his still-healing injury.

We passed the _Okiya_ where Kakashi had taken me. In the window I caught a glimpse of peonies and night-black hair. My raven reclined against the bronze Iruka, looking drowsy and melancholy.

For the second time, my steps faltered, and Madara’s retinue flowed around me, passing me by and leaving me standing alone. So close. Through a pane of transparent glass. Untouchable.

The man registered me there, started, and smiled a wistful little tug of the lips. He reached out to press his fingers to the glass, and I turned away, eyes burning, a pain in my chest. I realized I could not leave him there for the next man to fuck. I wanted to murder any man who would try laying a finger on that body with the quiet dignity wrapped up in layers of flimsy silk.

It was easy to catch up to the retinue and easer still to fall to my knees in front of Madara. My lord stopped in his tracks.

“What troubles you, Kisame?”

“Forgive me, my lord.” I paused. “I do wish for a reward.”

“Oh? It is so?”

The words fell off my lips one by one, and Madara listened to the end.

“You realize what you are asking will cost many times more than what I spent to purchase you, Kisame?”

I nodded, sharp, pointed teeth grit. “You can have my freedom back in exchange.”

Kakashi, standing a few feet away, was looking at me with wide, unbelieving eyes. Madara only sighed.

“Show me the way, Kisame.”

Standing outside the _Okiya_ with Kakashi was the hardest thing I’d ever done. It seemed long, especially with Kakashi pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Yet again, I wished to throttle him.

At last, Madara came out with a sad, half-afraid Itachi beside him. The raven did not look up until my lord stopped before me.

“He is yours, Kisame. And you are still free. I thank you for my life.”

My lord walked away, and my raven raised his dark eyes to me, startled. “Kisame,” he whispered.

I grinned at him. “Come along now.”

He did as asked, walking beside me, dressed in sea-blue silk with wreathes of white peonies wound in his hair.

“What just happened, Kisame?”

I grunted. “I now am in deep debt to my lord for you.”

The delicate body pressed into mine, afraid as he glanced over Madara. I smirked, showing my sharp teeth, and put an arm around his waist to cup his hip. “Don’t worry, little flower, you’re just mine.” My playful grin slipped away. “That is, if you want to be.”

The slender body slipped away from mine and stopped, pulling me to stop as well, and prompting a halt from all of Madara’s retinue. My lord and my fellow _samurai_ watched as the raven looked up at me with those steady, clear, decisive eyes.

He raised his arms to catch me by the shoulders and pulled himself up to my face. The man set his mouth over mine, not pulling back until both our lips were bruised and puffy. Kissing me in sight of all passer-by. The sumptuous and flawless vision in flowers and finery, and the gray-skinned, sharp-toothed predator.

“I want to be yours, Kisame. Because you gave me a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am an original fiction author and fan fiction writer who literally lives for comments, even if they are nothing but inarticulate vowel screams. Please give me comments people! I will literally beg for them!
> 
> This salty ball of words exists on a flotilla of social media. Feel free to friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066,
> 
> Find me on Facebook on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction,
> 
> Or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands)
> 
> I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
